


speedy bois

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: The Speedster's Shenanigans [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Wally West, Cheesy, Crushes, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, Secret Crush, Slight Modern AU??, Slow Romance, Soft Jason Todd, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tim Drake is So Done, Wally West Is Trying His Best, Wally West is Alive, attempt at slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: Wally West can charm anyone, so it really shouldn't be that hard to charm his speedster best friend into dating him, right?riight.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Wally West, Barry Allen/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Original Male Character(s), Tim Drake & Wally West, Wally West/Original Male Character
Series: The Speedster's Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087103





	1. speed? how about slow.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES:  
> -Kaine is genderfluid and goes by they/them -- but it's not important to the story
> 
> -Ship Kaine and Wally cause they're adorable idiots, they're roughly around the same age. Wally's 16 and Kaine's 15 and for the sake of the height difference imagine Wally's 5'5" to 5'7"
> 
> -Also, ya'll should ship Jason and Barry lol 
> 
> -I'll add more notes if I need too, otherwise enjoy:)
> 
> feedback/comments/kudos appreciated!!

* * *

It started with compliments and the occasional touching. 

Wally would sometimes sling an arm around Kaine and praise the fellow speedster whenever they completed a mission, any compliments along the lines of _"nice job out there, K._ " or _"you did great, back there."_ it would always make the young teen flustered -- Wally would always laugh and affectionately ruffle their hair. Really, who wouldn't be attracted to Kaine? they were empathetic, quiet, kind, funny, laid back, eccentric, anything you could think of. 

But they weren't without their flaws, they tended to be hot tempered and easily agitated, dramatic, anxious and sometimes a bit arrogant. But at the end of the day, they would always try their hardest to work on themselves to make those around them proud. They had a good heart. No one could dispute that.

Kaine had tanned olive skin with dark brown eyes that Wally would cheesily find himself getting lost in. As Kaine would put it, they had rather ugly brown glasses too loose for their face. Their hair was jet black and messy and the other speedster fought back the urge to brush it away from their face whenever he saw them. Their hairstyle resembled that of the 90s hair trend: the curtain cut. The only thing that was striking in his appearance when wearing civilian wear was their trademark white streaks in their hair. Their hero suit was that of a typical speedster's only black and green, which exposed their hair -- Wally couldn't help but it find cool.

The teen was shorter than average standing at 5'0" -- Wally found that utterly adorable, as he'd sometimes lean down and spook them -- much to Kaine's dismay. While admittedly the young speedster was self conscious about their short stature -- they decided to get platform sneakers to add 3 or so inches to their height. Though his voice was another thing. It was a bit deep and raspy and at times awkwardly high pitched. Which is why they didn’t like speaking much. But Wally didn't mind, he always liked hearing the sound of their voice. Kaine had a talent for science and creativity and Wally always enjoyed hearing their curious scientific rambles and creative writing ideas. Kaine was probably the second smartest person out of the team, next to Tim. They had an eager mind and wanted to learn more -- Wally found it admirable. 

_Oh._ He was crushing _hard._

* * *

It then moved up to gifts and lingering touches. 

Wally heard the newest game had been released, so he decided to save up enough money to buy it for Kaine. Luckily, he was able to get it before a line had formed. He made his way back to the team's base, he hid the game behind his back as he entered the living room where Kaine inhabited the couch, watching whatever was on tv. "Hey, Jay." Wally would sometimes refer to his friend by a shortened version of their middle name _"Jack"_ on the insistence there couldn't be any nicknames for their first name other than _"K,"_ that didn't sound ridiculous, which truth be told they were right. "Look what I brought." He went over to them and showed them the case as Kaine excitedly shot up from the couch. "I...uh, brought it for you." he blushed as Kaine's lips quirked up in a grin. "Aww, thanks dude!" they said sappily as they hugged him, Wally returned it. After a beat, Kaine pulled away and glanced upward to face the taller boy. His smile was infectious as the other speedster returned it -- a breathless laugh escaped his lips. He felt his face heat up as he pulled away from his friend as Kaine snatched the game from him, he booted the game up and tossed a controller Wally's way as he caught it. "I heard the game's two player. I bet I could beat you in just two rounds." They challenged jokingly, a smirk on their lips and _oh god,_ did Wally want to kiss that lighthearted smug off their face. He shook the thought out of his head once catching Kaine's slightly confused look once realizing his face was crimson. 

Upon playing a few rounds of the game most of them ending in ties, they decided to take a break. "Hey...heard there's a new restaurant open that's just down the street. You wanna check it out? Just the two of us?" Wally asks, hope tinging his tone. Kaine considered it, they then glanced over to Wally -- even though they never liked going out which was a partial lie -- they liked it, a chance to hang with Wally didn't sound too bad. "Sure." they say, though in the back of their mind they wondered if the other teen was asking them out on a date, which truth be told -- Wally subtly _was._

That night, the pair arrived at the restaurant. The slight breeze in air complimented with the homey feel. Soft fluorescent lights strung about the trees and bushes, tables were filled to the brim with food. Laughter and chatter filled the air, coupled with the soft classical music in the background. Thankfully, The two had made a reservation beforehand -- they sat at their table. "Thanks for taking me out, dude." Kaine says, they've been starting to outwardly act more affectionate despite how much they felt awkward over it. "No problem." Wally says as they easily fall into deep conversation. They almost didn't hear the sounds of troubling sirens in the distance, indicating danger. 

Kaine groaned softly, "damnit, what could be happening now?" they mutters quietly as they hastily left money for the dinner they had. Wally wanted to protest but decided not to, with a sigh the other teen slid off their seat. Upon leaving to a more disclosed area, the two switched into their suits (thanks to nano-tech.) the younger speedster huffed an amused laugh. "Race you there?" they joke as Wally laughs. "I don't think you can keep up." Kaine rolled his eyes, "We'll see."

The two took care of the disturbance, earning praise from the civilians around them. 

* * *

Things start to get complicated. It wasn't disinterest, or Kaine getting together with someone else therefore losing any chances Wally had -- nothing of the sort. The ginger haired boy was just _scared. Scared of getting rejected and risking his friendship._ So, he had decided to go to Tim for help. Wally had regretted it, he had come at the wrong time. Tim had looked frazzled -- he had downed 2 to 3 cups of coffee in the last four hours due to overworking himself and the slight bags under his eyes certainly didn't help his aggravated state. Safe to say, he was done with _any_ and _all_ shit.

"What do you want, Wally?" he says in a steadying tone, already on edge. Wally was pretty much desensitized to Tim's grumpy moods. Tim faltered when he saw his friend's troubled state. "It's Kaine...I-I'm scared to tell them that I like them." Tim's face softened considerably. "Oh...then, just man up and tell them. Simple as that...if they reject you, then move on." He said bluntly, a bit of warmth in his tone. 

Wally nodded, he supposed that advice worked but he didn't want to risk anything. He nods and thanks Tim, he considers his options -- so he goes to the next best person for help. Uncle Barry.

He stood at his Uncle's doorstep, and knocked on the door. Jason answered, "Oh, hey kid. You need something?" he asks a bit ineptly as he shifted in his stance. Wally didn't hold any resentment against Jason for getting together with Barry after he and Iris broke it off for good. Things were just _awkward_ between the two. " _Yeah_...I do. Is uncle Barry around?" the teen replies. "He's inside." Jason nudges his head toward the house's interior. He ushers the speedster inside and closes the door behind him. Barry, who was working in the kitchen noticed the two. "Wally?" he says, as he pauses what he's doing. He walks over to them. "Hey, what's wrong?" he notices his nephew's nervous expression.

The trio take a seat on the couch, as Wally explained the situation. Barry had a gentle look on his face, "oh, then just tell them when you feel ready -- It's what I did with Jason. Kaine's a good kid, i'm sure they won't reject you." he says softly easing nephew's worries. Wally looks at Barry with a thankful expression. "Thanks, Barry." he spoke, standing up. 

"No problem, kid." he says as Wally bids the pair goodbye. 

* * *

The next day, Wally musters up the courage to finally tell Kaine how he felt. "Hey, Kaine..." he starts as Kaine perks their head up from their work they answered with a hum. "I...I like you as in more than a friend, and I had a crush on you for a while, I-I thought you'd reject me and-" Kaine interrupted him. "I like you too, more than a friend, of course." they joke lightly. Wally smiled, and released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Boldly, he shuffled up to them -- and asked if he could kiss them. They agree.

Finally, Wally got what he wanted in the end.

* * *


	2. the boys are on speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little vignettes of Wally and Kaine's relationship though not necessarily in order bc why not:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoy:)
> 
> for the first prompt imagine there was a time skip of a few months, a lot of these prompts i got from two generators:  
> [generator 1](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/)  
> [rawgit's generator ](https://cdn.rawgit.com/niconicosette/59bdf56b24fac9dac0a6e14bb5a6239c/raw/11d444568d35f52c918ef5245189d358afd041b1/fluffgen.html)
> 
> Try the generators out with your fav ships, it's fun:)
> 
> feedback/kudos/comments appreciated:)

* * *

_**1\. Babysitting duty** _

Kaine and Wally were tasked with babysitting Barry and Jason's adopted kid -- named Erik. He was roughly around nine months old, and to say Wally was prepared for the job was an understatement. Especially when Erik started crying. The ginger haired teen started to panic. "Oh shit! what do we do?" he hisses, he never was good with kids. "Hey, hey. Relax, he's probably just needs a change or is hungry." Kaine coaxed as they went over to check on Erik, shushing him as they checked if he needed a change. _Yup, he did._ The speedster's nose crinkled in disgust as they quickly changed him, the baby's cries lulled into sniffles and whimpers -- his tiny fist moving to his mouth. Using their speed, they warmed up a bottle in under a second. They made sure it was warm when they carefully handed him to Wally to feed him when they went to dispose of the dirty diaper. 

Upon returning, the baby fell asleep as he finished his bottle. Wally carefully held him and set him in his crib in the other room. By time the pair finished, Jason and Barry returned from their date. The married couple gave the kids appreciative looks. "Thanks, guys." says Barry quietly as he pulled out his wallet to pay the two for finishing their job without anything happening. Kaine stopped him. "Oh no thanks, Mr. Allen. We appreciate it, but you hadn't need to pay us. We were just doing our job." They say kindly, shooting down Wally's excited look at getting paid with a pointed one. Barry felt a sense of pride at the speedster's courtesy as he was about to store his wallet away -- Jason cocked a brow glancing at Kaine. "You sure, kid? You're far too kind." he remarks more out of surprise than anything else. "Yeah, it's okay." they assure. The young heroes bid them goodbye. Wally wonders if he and Kaine would be good parents, one day.

* * *

_**2\. Occupied** _

Kaine wanted to use their laptop, that is until Wally laid his head against their lap. _"Dude..."_ Kaine sighed, giving a look at their boyfriend who gave a joking smile as he laughed cutely. Kaine fought back a smile, they shook their head as a grin tugged at their lips. "C'mon, I'm tryin' to do school work." they point out lightly as they glanced to their laptop that was held above their boyfriend, thanks to super-strength, it kept steady -- their arms not feeling tired in the slightest. "You mean school work, as in writing one of your stories -- right?" Wally points out easily, Kaine had taken care of their important studies, a couple hours ago. They were a responsible student -- if their straight A's were anything to go by. "Maybe." Kaine admitted in a mumble. Wally laughed, sitting up and sat next to them. "Okay, okay." he says, kissing his boyfriend's cheek as he left to occupy his time until Kaine was finished with his latest story.

* * *

_**3\. Crowded** _

_Great,_ Kaine and Tim had lost Wally in a crowd -- on a mission of all things. " _Crap,_ there's too many people. It'd be difficult to find him at this rate, what'd you suggest we do?" asks Tim, fortunately Kaine knew just what to do as they cracked their knuckles and deeply cleared their throat. They cupped their hands around their mouth as they screamed.

**_"bATMAN'S BETTER THAN SUPERMAN."_ **

There was a gust of wind behind Tim and Kaine, as they turned to see Wally skirt to a halt. _**"WHAT?"**_ he yelled fervently. Kaine took a deep breath, their throat a bit weak from exerting that much force. "Found him." they joked, as their friend gave them a bewildered look.

"Right..." says Tim shakily as they continued with their mission.

* * *

_**4\. Us** _

Kaine and Wally had been watching a show, with Kaine empathetically ranting on how two certain characters are cute together, Wally had picked up on similarities between the two. One was more quiet and reserved -- the other was bold and hot-headed.

Wally slings an arm around Kaine's shoulder. "Sounds like you and I right there." he remarks as Kaine blushes and murmurs a "yeah...guess it does."

* * *

**_5\. Moving in_ **

Finally, Kaine and Wally had gotten a place together -- their _own_ place at _19._ Wally set down his boxes, he looked on proudly on his rather empty apartment. "Ah, great." he says wistfully, after a beat he speaks again in a joking tone.

"What do we do now?"

Kaine sets down their box, they've grown a bit taller now -- roughly around 5'3" which was a relief since they hadn't need to use their platform sneakers. " _W_ _e_ unpack. Which _really_ shouldn't be an issue." they say, giving a knowing look. "You suggesting we make this a competition?" Wally says, as his boyfriend's eyes flicker with green electricity. "Yep, after all I am the _fifth_ fastest speedster." they say smugly. 

"Ooh, we'll see about that." Wally laughs as the two set off. 

* * *

**_6\. Language_ **

Wally had burned himself while cooking "Ah, shit!" he hissed as he checked the state of his hand. Kaine humorously glared at him while tending to his light burn as they warned him. "Watch your fucking language." Wally huffed out a laugh as he shot back "ironic."

Kaine shook their head, smiling.

* * *

**_7\. Stay_ **

Wally had been called for a mission, at the crack of dawn: 6:00am. The 19 year old hated waking up that early, but he was desensitized to it. Although, he couldn't get out of bed because Kaine had a literal death grip around his waist -- damn their super-strength. He spared a glance at his boyfriend, who was awake. "Dude, come on. I gotta go on that mission." he says softly, slightly irritated. "No, can't you stay for just a bit?" Kaine murmured back, squinting to get a better view of Wally since they didn't have their glasses on. 

"I'd love to not go at all, but you gotta do what you gotta do." He gently removes his boyfriend's arm from his waist and pressed a kiss to Kaine's forehead. "I'll see ya. Don't go worrying on me." Says Wally as he leaves.

* * *

**_9\. Chilling_ **

Tim was getting his own place. So Jason, Barry, Wally and Kaine decided to pitch in by helping the younger man decide what furniture he should get. Though Jason and Barry had to convince Wally and Kaine they were getting paid for their efforts. 

The first thing the speedsters decided to do? Sit and chill on the first couch they saw. Jason sighed, "Are you gonna help us out or...?" he trailed off, the barest hint of amusement in his tone. "Nah, you said we'd get paid for our efforts, just by being here counts. We're spending our time wisely." Says Wally, a shit eating grin on his face. Though Kaine wasn't one for acting rebellious in public, they had a smile on their face eyes alight with mischief. 

Barry, who was behind Jason sighed -- "We'll double the money we're paying you from 20 to 30?" he offers as kindly as he could, it was more of a pain considering he was going to be paying them _each the same amount._

"We'll settle for 40." responds his nephew.

"30." replies Barry.

"50." 

Barry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "45." he then answered. Both Kaine and Wally glanced at each other. 

"Deal." they say in unison

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback/kudos/comments appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/comments/kudos appreciated!!


End file.
